


Problem Solved!

by hoonhao_love



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soft Woongmin, idiot Youngmin, it's soft I promise, woongmin rise!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love
Summary: Youngmin can't seem to say no to his co-workers' request of covering shifts for them.Or,Woong doesn't want to see Youngmin and Youngmin works around it.





	Problem Solved!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello! Welcome to my first ever Woongmin story! I've been meaning to wrote something for this duo for quite a while.  
So I hope guys enjoy it! 💙⭐

It was third week in a row that Youngmin had cancelled on their date night, due to him taking shifts late in the evening for his co-workers who apparently either had tests coming up or had dates or _it's our first anniversary, have to take her out, please bro _or just because Youngmin was too kind to say no. As much as Woong doesn't want to be petty and be that partner who blows off over something this insignificant, he can't help the disappointment that washes over him like a wave. After all, he was a human too, he could only tolerate soo many _can't make it today, bubs, have to cover for someone._

"Woojin's exams were coming and the poor kid had been falling sick frequently and hadn't caught up with his work. And he also needed the money to afford a tutor. Of course I couldn't say no, Woong," Youngmin explained, or at least tried to explain, to a Woong who only nodded, too busy stuffing he face with popcorn.

Woong is upset, frustrated, disappointed and just so damn tired. Granted, not being able to go out on dates isn't the end of a relationship, but the feeling still sucks, you know. And especially if the reason is his boyfriend's inability to just say no to people. Not only that, Youngmin coming home tired and drained of all energy, that just hurts a little too much too. It's like he's stuck in this limbo of wanting to tell Youngmin about the frustration that's eating away at his peace of mind and not wanting to make the older feel bad about not being to take Woong out, or worse feel like he isn't enough for the younger. That's definitely something he wants to avoid.

_So popcorn we eat, _it's better than saying things and then regretting it.

"But why are you telling me this?" Woong wondered aloud, still not giving Youngmin the attention the other had been craving since he had walked in after a long day of work and classes. Okay, now Woong feels like an asshole, but he is just petty like that when he _too_ is craving the attention that Youngmin can't spare because apparently he's the only one available to cover shifts every single damn time.

**

"But why are you telling me this?"

Dropping on his knees, defeated, Youngmin crawls towards where Woong is perched on their couch with his feet wedged between his opposite thighs, eyes just taking in the way the characters are moving around the screen, not really watching it or listening to it.

"Woong, come on, try to work with me here, please?"

"Hyung, not to be dramatic, but if I die tomorrow, I hope you would be happy to have spent those time working for those coworkers who could've asked, literally, anyone else instead of you every single time," the younger chimes, mouth twisting in a frown, gently pushing Youngmin away from himself with the huge bowl.

"You _are_ being dramatic, love," Youngmin deadpans, watching Woong extract himself away from the older male's personal space entirely. He pouts, eyes blinking at the younger.

"Still, it doesn't miss my point, hyung. I can understand you taking up shifts once or twice, but for three weeks? Come on, that's a little too far. It's not like they've only you to approach. You come home tired, body aching and just go to sleep, skipping dinner on many occasions because, hyung, '_I'm soo tired I could sleep for 60 years'_. You know how much it pains me to see you like that? You're playing with your health here. Your rejection wouldn't have killed anyone, instead they would've found someone else to cover up for them. Someone who hadn't taken shifts for three weeks continuously, or someone who didn't have a boyfriend waiting home to spend a quiet and peaceful date night with. You see where I'm coming from?" Woong mildly fumes. He brisk walks into the kitchen, Youngmin scrambling to follow the younger male quickly.

True, his bones ached from working extra shifts for three weeks and from having to spend time on the court, practicing for an entire week for their upcoming basketball match, since his team suddenly had fallen behind in his absence. _Suddenly. Mysteriously. _He should give Daehwi and Donghyun a talk about this mystery.  
Even though his bones ached, he had to pull through and have Woong understand him. He's tired and drained and heartbroken. It's not only Woong who has his heart aching from not being able to spend time, Youngmin has this twice as hard since he knows he is the reason behind it. When heart is aching, body ache is nothing compared to it. He should fix things with Woong before it is too late. He loves Woong too much to just sit and wait it out. Can't afford losing the only ray of sunshine in his stressed life.

"It was different people... each time," he says and realises how stupid he must sound with that as his approach to this. He barely suppresses the urge to facepalm himself. Also, he knows for a fact that they were the same dorks who had talked him into taking shifts for them. _Well, what you know, he has been conned._

"Oh yeah?" Woong exclaims, dramatically turning around to face Youngmin, his words dripping thick with amusement. And Youngmin isn't one to be fooled, for he knows Woong is hiding his annoyance at this point for the sake of not hurting Youngmin. "I remember Jonghyun asking you thrice, Samuel four, Woojin nine times! What the hell does Woojin even do?! I remember Seungwu coming to you thrice, Aron thrice, Minhyun twice! Of course not same people! Damn, my bad, I'm stupid. You tell me," the younger responds in an eerily calm fashion. And Youngmim shivers from the calmness that seemed to suddenly wrap around Woong. The way Woong looks at Youngmin, has the hair at his nape standing up. This definitely doesn't look good.

_Should __Youngmin_ _start running already? Did he miss his cue to start running?_

"Okay, I know, I sound stupid...but, please understand." Youngmin begs, desperate and at the end of his wits. He just wants to sleep and kiss Woong, God, please. Woong tilts his head at that, his calm facade slipping ever so slightly. He crosses his arms over his chest, perhaps giving Youngmin another chance to fix this mess.

"I just..... Listen, I'm sorry, okay? But I've..." Youngmin starts, mentally calculating how far the front door was from him and how much time it'll take for him to make it out of the house safely.

_1 like = 1 prayer for __Youngmin_ _._

Knowing Woong's inhumane flexibility, accompanied by agility, it's his best bet to just stand outside the house, his car running and then, _only then_, open his mouth. Only then will he have a chance at another life. _Yup, he should probably start walking backwards._

"_I've_ what hyung?"

_r.i.p __Youngmin_. _You'll be deeply missed. At least by his coworkers who always ask him to cover their shifts._

"I kinda, sorta, maybe, perhaps, mayhap, have already like, kinda, sorta - "

"Cut to the chase, Lim Youngmin!"

_Welp. Say Sikes._

"Ialreadysaidyestoseungwuandjonghyunandsamuelandminkiandminhyunandwoojinforanotheroneweek."

**

"Ialreadysaidyestoseungwuandjonghyunandsamuelandminkiandminhyunandwoojinforanotheroneweek."

"Does it look like I live in caves, hyung?"

Woong already knows what's coming. He has dated the big idiot for three years and have known him for five. He already understood what Youngmin said, he just wants to give the other a second chance to fix this mess he just had created himself.

"I already said yes to Seungwu and Jonghyun and Samuel and Minki and Minhyun and Woojin for another week," Youngmin repeats, word-for-word, avoiding Woong's sharp gaze.

_That __cuteass_ _idiot._

Woong is really upset now, he knows Youngmin can and should cancel all the shifts he has taken. He doesn't blame Woojin and the rest because he knows they would have easily found someone else if Youngmin was to say no to taking up more. It's just that a human always tends to ask favours from people they know, so it's obvious they'd ask Youngmin. But it's also obvious they wouldn't have held it against him for telling them how he can't take anymore of them this week. _The struggles of loving a literal angel. __But that doesn't excuse his doings._

Did Woong mention that he is upset? Well, he's upset. That's the bottom line. Woong is so freaking upset.

He has been subtly hinting at Youngmin to not take shifts. They hardly have time, what with Woong's drama club duties and Youngmin's Basketball games. And with this added and completely unnecessary covering of shifts, it's almost impossible for Woong to spend time with the other.  
He has been telling Youngmin how it's okay to say no and that none of his co-workers are gonna gold that against him. But it seems like he has been singing to deaf ears. To top it all off, Youngmin just doesn't seem to take Woong's feelings into consideration. It's frustrating, it's not only about going on dates, it's also about Youngmin's deteriorating health and..... Woong is just tired. He doesn't know how to work with Youngmin anymore. 

He doesn't know who's he more upset with. Himself or Youngmin? Whatever it is, he's so upset that he locks away his brain and listen to his heart and finally, _finally_, after three weeks of suppressing his frustration, he explodes.

"Oh my god, hyung. I don't know what to say to you anymore. I can't do this. I don't want to see you anymore!" His eyes sting, tears already beginning to gather in his eyes. His nose and cheeks are turning pink from frustration and upcoming tsunami of tears and snot. He hiccups, and soon enough a soft sob escapes. He bites down hard on his lips, refusing to let out anymore pitiful sobs.

"W-what? Woong, we can-"

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANY MORE, HYUNG!" the younger yells again, glaring at Youngmin.

Youngmin's face falls, all the fight and determination just leaves his body. His shoulders slump but his eyes still look like he can't believe it.

Woong instantly feels the regret and guilt crawling from the pit of his stomach, his brain scolding Woong for jumping to conclusion without consulting it. He watches in horror as Youngmim looks at him for the last time before he turns around. He drags his body across the kitchen, stopping at the doorway, and hands extending behind the wall.

Woong watches on, half wondering what the heck Youngmin was upto now and half wondering how he should stop Youngmin from walking out of _their_ home.

The lights in the living room switch off, leaving the table lamp in the far corner lit, the small patch of the room near the window illuminated by the lamp, but the remaining room baths in darkness. Woong is confused now, tears already stopped flowing. He sniffs a little, awaiting Youngmin's next move. Youngmin, next, turns around and switches the kitchen lights off.

Now Youngmin and Woong, both, are in darkness, the table lamp in the farthest corner of the living room having no effect on the two humans bathed in darkness. And it finally clicks in his confused head.

_Oh._

_He can't exactly argue with __Youngmin_ _, now, can he?_

Youngmin did what Woong wanted. Or didn't want. Woong didn't want to see Youngmin anymore and well, he can't see him anymore.  
From the shock of the turn of events and from amusement, Woong let's out a loud watery giggle, Youngmin's stupidly endearing acts successfully bringing a smile on his lips.

"Why the heck are you like this? Why do you make it difficult for me to stop loving you?" he asks instead, shaking his head fondly. He knows the older can't see the smile that's already taking over his face, his heart a lot lighter and happier.  
He's suddenly wrapped up in a warm embrace, Youngmin's lips finding their way to his forehead, a loud smack sound in the dark house. "I'm glad, because I don't want to be the only one finding it difficult to stop loving you."

He snuggles into the hug, resting his ear over Youngmin's heart, he lets himself breathe a sigh of relief. He knows they have a long talk that's waiting to happen, but, for now, he lets himself drown in the feeling of being loved.

_("Hello, _ _Woojin__? Yeah, this is_ _Youngmin__. Hey, I wouldn't be able to take up that shift next week. Also, maybe you can cover up for me this week while you're at it? Thanks man! Yup, good night!"_

_"Last one's down. Now, tell me hyung, was that difficult?") _

**Author's Note:**

> Comment down below anything you want to comment, and don't forget to leave a kudo! 💜 
> 
> ~Jade


End file.
